Godzilla's Wrath
by Polarmars9000
Summary: With word that Godzilla have been released from his prison thanks to Eris, All of Equestria Breaks loose as he plans to release an army of monsters and ancient creatures to wipe out of all Ponykind Who's Godzilla and why hes interested in The Mane 12 and the Rulers of Equestria and who is Lorcan
1. Godzilla Rises

Godzilla's Wrath

by polarmars9000

Author's note: there will be some Lorcan's wrath rip offs so dont be an Asshole about it

it is a nice day in Equestria the sun has been raised from the air and clear weather around at the park right by ponyville we see the Mane 12, Dexter, and Ben Mare

are having a picnic there right on a hill also Little Mac, Applebloom and the rest of the CMC including Mark hanging out with Nyx and Phobos in Ponyville Caramel is walking around in ponyville too

and so is everypony except for Bon Bon and Lyra which sitting on a bench as usual " man isn't this great this beautiful day at this picnic" Rarity said to everypony Twilight and Dusk were eating some pie

Rarity and Elusive were full " yes it is a beautiful day Rarity" Dusk said Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry keep hopping around the picnic area where the rest of the Gang are eating " alright settle down Picnic Pie and Bouncy Berry

we well have a party after this picnic alright" Ben Mare said then Dusk have his pie done" yeah what you said i glad today we don't have any enemies to fight like Dr. Doofenshmirtz, , Nigel, and Polar even worse would be Godzilla

the god of destruction and Darkness" "yeah you said it alright Dusk i just hope so" then a couple of minutes later there picnic was done " oh My celestia thats a lot of work to put away that Picnic" Applejack said " alright since now that's done lets have our party"

Pinkie and Bubble Said then Twilight stopped them "wait a minute Bubble and Pinkie we still have a lot of things to do" then they stopped " like what" then twilight stops and thinks about it " well lets see we still have to go to canterlot to get some things there so we can do the festival coming up"

twilight said continuing her items thing but.

-  
That comes to an certain stop once they reach Ponyville and sees Celestia, Luna, and the rest of the Royal Guards Including Shining Armor the Mane 12, Dexter, and Ben Mare got closer to Celestia and Luna. " Princess Celestia and Luna whats going on" Twilight said

Celestia looks at her student " Twilight, Dusk nice to see you again" Shining Armor walk right to Twilight" Twiley Dusk i glad i am seeing you again" "hey there brother" Both said Princess Celestia and Luna both go out of there carriages with there royal guards " EVERYPONY LISTEN UP" Celestia said loudly to get the Ponies attention then everypony looks at the Royal

sisters of Equestria " Princess Celestia To-to what do we own the honor of your unexpected visit to Ponyville?" She bowed in humbly meeting with the Royal Princess of Canterlot and all over Equestria. " Tell Everypony to get over here in the center of Ponyville Because i have an Announcement to make" the mayor gulps " of course Princess but here here already" then Celestia give her the eye brow" oh okay then Mayor i will start the Announcement but this one is very important"

then Ben Mare runs to Celetia to hug her" hi Mom" "hi Ben Mare" Nyx, Little Macintosh, Phobos, Mark, and the CMC have came as well "Grandma" Nyx Said then Celestia looks at Nyx" Nyx glad to see you again". They Both have a hug " okay then now go Nyx Okay" she announces it "Citizens, I come to you in this unexpected manner with an important announcement of a warning decree!" Celestia declared out her message that was gravelly important that everyone had to hear about it.

It was this time that Celestia took a breath before announcing this for all the ponies to listen carefully. "My subjects I bring news that an new-old enemy is about to be risen from his ashes upon us." This brought a lot of folks listening to their princess to start muttering out loud even more, looking a bit cautious now. "Settle down my subjects, please listen!" Celestia waved out to those panicking, trying to regain the quiet of her subjects to hear her out.

"This new-old enemy may pose a threat from similar events we've gone through, but unlike the others " Celestia spoke in reminding many citizens of previous foes that they've gone through which the Mane Twelve had to deal with in the past. "This being is more dangerous than what we've encountered before." The princess stated which earned a few gasps from the crowds, finding this message scary to believe." this new-old enemy possesses powers that are more powerful than all the villains we faced in the past couple of months and years even more powerful than Nightmare Moon and Discord"

"Also like the Changeling event, the enemy has brought together an army to invade." Now this really got a lot of ponies riled up in fear, if this was all true, what can be done to ensure their safety?

"Everypony, listen, listen " Celestia tried to get her citizens to calm down, but there was too much noise of panic, nobody was quieting down enough to hear what the princess still had to say.

"WE DEMAND SILENCE!"There came a loud, booming voice which made everyone quiet down, and who to arrive at the scene, then Princess Luna along with her own guards to add to the army they've gathered.

"Thank you Luna." Celestia nodded her head to her sister for calming the crowds as Luna nods back before the princess of the sun continues. "The enemy's followers are unknown at the time, but I fear they are some common beings in which we may or may not know of. Some were those that came to Ponyville in the past or caused mischief behavior, even those banished maybe among their ranks." Celestia explained that in a way, some that are in this new enemy's army might be those that Ponyville knows or those that the Mane Six have dealt with before, "Shining Armor, please step forward." She turns to her trusted captain of her guards to stand before her now.

"Yes, Princess," Shinning Armor responded as he approached up to the Town Center and stood before the princess. Many of the crowds were whispering in wondering what Celestia wanted of her guard's captain. "You once were given the task of creating a magical barrier over Canterlot that repelled the Changeling Army. I ask you now to prepare the same spell for Ponyville." Celestia spoke in recalling how Shinning once made a powerful barrier at Canterlot to keep out invaders, and now, she asks him to do the same for this village.

"But but princess, forgive me for asking this, but what about Canterlot?" Shinning Armor responded a bit off guard in why Celestia needs him to make a barrier spell just in Ponyville and not in Canterlot.

" Don't Worry Shining Armor the new-old enemy stated that an attack will be a place in which I cannot protect." Celestia shook her head in telling her captain that this is a situation that she finds most puzzling. "He may most likely was referring to Ponyville. While I maybe inside Canterlot, this enemy could strike at anyone of them or perhaps Cloudsdale," The princess feared that protecting one place is not worth the risk of losing other homes for other ponies.

"Which is why you shall stay here with your guards, as my sister and I watch over Canterlot & Cloudsdale, should the enemy try to launch more than one attack." Luna explained to the captain that the two Royal sisters will be protecting the other places while Shining Armor watches Ponyville. "If it was but one, we would not fear much, but the forces gain by the enemy could divide & conquer us without any of us knowing of it." The princess of the moon motion that if this was but one foe, then the sisters could try to handle this, but it's more than that and they can't risk the chances of an invasion.

" Me and Luna will use the shield spell on to Canterlot and Clousdale just in case if the enemy has more than one attack" "He may most likely was referring to Ponyville. While I maybe inside Canterlot, this enemy could strike at anyone of them or perhaps Cloudsdale," The princess feared that protecting one place is not worth the risk of losing other homes for other ponies.

"Indeed, you know as much as I do, in who we are dealing with." Celestia stated before looking to her captain, with a serious face in stating about this enemy is well known to them.

"Ye-yes, your highness es," Shining Armor spoke with hesitation but nods with a sorrow look; He understands perfectly well what the princesses mean and why he is given the task to protect this place it also has his sister and niece living here along with Ben Mare who he's thought of like a brother when he hang with Twilight.

The citizens chattered in seeing the atmosphere becoming heavily dry as they are seeing things start to affect them as well.

"Shining Armor, prepare your magic before us." Celestia issued off to her captain of the guard to prepare his spell to protect this place.

"We sisters shall bestow a stronger force boost to your spell." Luna step forth in which both she and Celestia shall increase Shining's magic.

"Alright, here goes." Shining Armor sighs to take a breather as he prepares himself to cast a strong spell that he's got.

Soon Shining Armor closed his eyes as he was having his horn glow of a strong magical aura color. Then the Royal Pony Sisters each had their horns glowing before a bursting beam was shot into the air. It glow a powerful blue aura of magical light as the spell spread out until it covered all of Ponyville. Soon the three casters stopped and from noticing their work, the barrier was in place, hopefully, this shall shelter this place if it's the one place to get attacked the most.

"The barrier is up, now we must take our leave." Luna stated to her sister that with their work finished, they must make leave quickly. "We have station enough guards here to protect the citizens, the rest are awaiting for our orders back at the castle." What Luna stated was that she and Celestia need to get more of their soldiers, so that they can protect Canterlot and Cloudsdale soon after returning to the former.

"My subjects; have faith." Celestia turned to face the crowd, asking that they have belief and faith in what she and Luna are doing. "We will do everything that we can to insure that no pony shall be harmed by what's to come." The citizens felt silent, but slowly chattered and nod in willing to go along with Celestia's words. "Captain Shining, please take care here." The princess looked to her captain in pleading that he keeps this place safe and all will be alright.

"At once, princess," Shining Armor bowed in a humble manner in accepting Celestia's request, he will stay and protect this place.

Soon the chariots of Celestia and Luna were being pulled by their Pegasus guards up to the barrier which at that time made a magical opening for them to leave which the Royal Sisters exit out of before the magical barrier closed the opening. Now all of Ponyville could do is have faith in the princesses and hope they can survive what is to come as it doesn't sound good for them at all. A new enemy, an army at the command in waiting, and from the princesses' serious faces, they know that this is a foe that needs the utmost precautions to handle against.

All the villains Boris, Boxco, Dum-Dum, Trixie, Glida, and the Flim-Flam Brothers head into everfree forest cuz all of them have invitations made by some Draconqueas unknown to them they walked for a couple of miles til they found the place in the Everfree Forest all the villains see each other before they go inside " so i see everyone got the same invitation from a Draconequus don't know for sure the name is but i hope its not from Discord i hate that creep" Gilda said

" i barely see that Gilda but i the Great and Powerful Trixie must know that this might help us defeat the 12 ponies that defeated me and Boris" Trixie said while she clean her magic hat putting it off and on " yeah Trixie those 12 ponies including that Dusk and Applejuice and my Rival Ben Mare i want to get my revenge on them" Boris said " you said it Boss" Boxco said then he flaps his wings around. Dum-Dum keeps constantly Laughing you all probably know hes a dumb-head

" Shut up Dum-Dum" Boxco Said " hiya Everypony we glad to see ya again " Flim-Flam Brothers said then get punched on by Gilda " Oh shut up Con Brothers we dont want to hear your theme song its very annoying" then Gilda punched them more " okay okay stop Gilda oh My Celestia whats is with you ponies these days" Flam Said " oh shut up and lets get in the palace her or whatever this building is" Gilda Said then they head inside the palace which Gilda is right and sees the place is full of certain surprises the first one is two curtains that be risen from using a switch

some food and water is there it looks like there inside of a party Palace " wha who made all of this Crud" Gilda Said then Boris Has an Idea" It must be that draconequus that made these invitations to welcome us but why" then suddenly a evil laugh and a weird girlish voice appears "its because im recruiting you" "recruiting us for what" Boris Said " where are you anyway are you the Draconequus that got us these Invitations" " afraid not to and yes im the Draconequus that apparently has those invitations" the girlish voice said " well are you gonna come out and show yourself"

she laughes evily " woah she laughs like Discord" "Discord you say hahaha that foal i already have him but i will show you once i show you whos our leader of our army" then she teleports to the curtain " im right over here fellas" then they look right behind them they see a female Draconequus" oh my Sweet Celestia who are you" Flim said then she laughs " you selfish fools let me introduce myself i am Eris the Goddess of Chaos and Disharmony like Discord is like you Mentioned Before" then Gilda heads down her paw and gets angry at Eris" oh i see now tell us this how come you want to Recruit us and whats our mission"

then Eris starts to Explain but first laughed " oh Gilda i will tell you i want to Recruit you guys cuz we are attacking Equestria and conquering it" then they were shocked " Conquer Equestria how are we gonna do that and whos our leader" "well i tell you this well have a big army of ancient creatures and Monsters and our leader i will show you now" Eris Snap her fingers to teleport and opens the switch the big curtain and it slowly rises when it stops to its height the Villains were surprised they see a huge statue with a lizard with spikes like a dragon but and its pose is roaring with hands up like pain " oh my sweet celestia what is that" Flam Asked

"guys meet my long time friend and leader of our army GOOODZILLLLAAAAAAAA" " Godzilla?" Gilda asked " oh yeah that one giant lizard monster that attacked Canterlot months ago while me and Boxco were taking shelter i heard Celestia and Luna mentioned that name" Boris said " you right Boris he did attack Canterlot then thanks to that brat Dusk and his friends using the Elements of Armory Godzilla is stuck in this stone prison"then Boris was shocked " whoa how do you know my name and whats The Elements of armory" then she Explains it. " I Know your name because of what i sent your invitations and the elements of armory is like harmony but slightly modified and more powerful it was build by Solaris and Artemis after the Elements of Harmony in the past died out and no longer use"

Gilda looks at everyone then looks at Eris " so Eris how do yuo know Godzilla and Discord"she asked then Eris responds " oh well Gilda Godzilla is been my long time friend he help me bring chaos millenniums ago and Discord i know him when i got here and saw his statue at the ever free forest along with Godzilla's Statue i have been months planning this at this Castle and now finally the day has come to release Godzilla and Discord to help me and you guys to conquer Equestria and might unleash a Kaiju Army" then Gilda Responds " oh okay but what is a Kaiju" "kaiju is the nerd speaking of Giant Monster like Godzilla is hes a Kaiju monster not a Dragon or any thing hes a Kaiju Monster" Eris Said " how are gonna release him" Boxco said then Eris Laughs. "Whats so Funny" Boris said

"oh Boris remember i do have powers that can Free Godzilla since i can get rid of the power of the Both Elements of Armory and Harmony" then Eris comes right to Boris and touch his Snout " hahahahahaha" Eris Laughing Trixie rolls her eyes " oh boy am i going crazy or what" she said then Eris looked at the Godzilla Statue " Alright Everypony Stand Back as im about to Release Godzilla from His Prison and meeting you guys" then a aura of red and Blue color appears around Eris and when it expands the Ponies see a dark red and Dark Blue Background around them " woah what is this insanity" Flim-Flam Brothers Said then Eris starts to respond to Godzilla" Godzilla my old friend im about to Release you from your Prison and bring you back to reality the Elements i call you for to go AWAY!" Eris Yelled at the Elements

then the Elements respond to Eris and she gets hurt by Applejuice's Dark Power " ahhhh i Almost For got Applejuice's Dark Power is added to the Elements thats why Godzilla couldn't break out Easily" then she added dark remover to her powers and the dark power has gone and the power of the elements have been broken " alright NOW BE FREEEEEEEEEEE!" then Godzilla's Eyes flashed Yellow and the stone begins to break finally the entire stone Statue breaked Completely and Godzilla's Particles are begin to Make Godzilla back to his self it slowly do this the Ponies were Surprised of Godzilla Eris was evil Sailing when Looking at Godzilla finally Godzilla's Particles Brought Back Godzilla and his eyes opened and he roared very loudly "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEKONKKKKKKhmm mmmmmmmmm" "Finally I AM FREEEEEEEEEEEEE" Godzilla said

He looks at the Ponies " Which One of you had free me" then Eris teleports to Godzilla " Me Godzilla its been a long time huh" "Eris thank you for freeing me and now its time to Defeat Dusk and His friends Including their Girlfriends that used the Elements of Harmony on me combined with Applejuice's Dark power and the Elements of Armory " then HE looks at the statue of Discord" oh Discord im about to free you" he walks right to him and uses his powers he lifted the statue using his gravity powers and uses his Atomic Breath the normal blue one then the stone statue has broken caused Discord to be free Discord Laughs " Finally im free and about to" then he shrink his iris when he sees Godzilla " whoa you are a big guy who are you" then Godzilla roars" Im Godzilla God of Destruction and Darkness" then Discord thinks about it "huh Destruction and Darkness i like that and whoa are you"

hes pointing at Eris " Im Eris Goddess Of Chaos and Disharmony like you are Discord" "Huh i never heard of another spirit that actually has the same thing as me" Discord and Eris look at each other " so do you and i want to be Partners" then Eris Agrees" yes i do Discord chaos will be doubled" then they shake paws from one another then Discord Looks at Godzilla. " Thank you for Releasing me my friend you and i and Eris will be a great success in conquering Equestria" then Godzilla walks and sits down on his giant new chair " yes Discord we will be good partners but now i will tell you this im the leader of my army and Brotherhood you guys will be leaded by another Leader that i need to Recruit Eris you and Dis cord will be the Commanders okay Film-Flam i want you to make a invention that would wipe out anything that in The way" "yes sir and also what about the Shield in Ponyville"

" i will take that one out using all my powers on it and i did it before Boris i want you to Attack Canterlot once the Film-Flam Brothers takes out the Shields out and Discord and Eris attack Cloudsdale" "Alright Lord Godzilla we will have your command" then Godzilla was surprised " ahhhh i love that by the way me and the rest attack Ponyville i will recruit the Diamond Dogs, and others okay now lets do tour things okay git my commands" then everypony listned to Godzilla orders" YES LORD GODZILLA SIR" "alright once time has come we will attack also after our first attack i will unleash an Army of Kaiju Monsters and heres something there will be two brotherhoods i came up with ME and my Kaiju Monster Army will the Brotherhood of the Kaiju and all of your guys will be the brotherhood of Tadaka lets get to it guys" then all of the Ponies and other members of Godzilla's Army were ready

as he finds the Diamond Dogs and his leader of the second Brotherhood.


	2. Godzilla's Attack

Godzilla's Wrath

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: In this one you will see Godzilla and his new recruits'

To JusSonic Lorcan will be in this one but it is my own version of Lorcan also unlike your Lorcan My Lorcan is not SPike's Brother and his Father and Mother are Different

To Greenrob i hope you like this chapter -

Twilight and her friends were wondering who is the New-Old Enemy that Celestia was talking about Dusk and his friends were wondering about that too

also Nyx, Little Mac, Phobos and the CMC also Mark were talking about it too" what is this enemy that my grandma was talking about" Nyx asked " idont know Nyx bit for one thing i know that this enemy is stronger than any pony else on Equestria"

Little Mac said " i see that Little Mac but we'll find out what this Enemy is and we will take him out" Scootaloo said " i dont know Scootaloo he is a powerful Villain" Mark said

" oh Mark what are you feeling about this powerful villain" Scootaloo said then Applejack and Applejuice are having a conversation " oh man i'm just wondering about 'dis new villain is and 'dis is giving me the chills"

Applejack said "don't Worry about It Applejack i will Protect anything that might harm you" "thank you Applejuice but sometimes i will defend mah self okay but if im in danger try to protect me okay"

then Applejuice sniffed " okay then Applejack i understand " then they both Nuzzle each other. Twilight And Dusk were talking to their Brother " brother what do you think what the villain looks like"

Twilight asked " i don't know sis but i think the villain is so big that we can't attack it normal pony size" Shining said " hows Cadence doing Shining" Dusk asked " well shes fine and safe in canterlot like everypony else"

"alright then but i think the villain i guess could be a blue dragon or could be Godzilla" then Twilight was shocked " Godzilla? why do you think of that Duski" Twilight asked " i don't know he might be released by someone and plans about conquering Equestria again we have to find out hen the villain comes okay Twilight"

"okay Dusk i just hope what you might say its correct or not" then Twilight rubs noses with Dusk " oh right Twilight we need to help Shining by anything needs necessary okay" Dusk said Twilight nod her head once and gives Dusk a Hug "alright lets do this"

then Dusk announce his friends " Alright everypony i need you guys to defend the shield at all costs okay" "okay Dusk both you, i, Twilight, Rarity and Elusive use our powers to hold the shield from the enemy's attack alright" Applejuice asked to Dusk

"ALright lets help shining armor to power up the shield" Dusk said and everypony raise hoofs as they got to the corners of the shield protecting Ponyville Shining's Force Field is strengthen more as the unicorn ans hybrids use their powers to strengthen the force field.

Meanwhile Godzilla's Minions were lying around doing nothing " man im pretty bored wheres Godzilla where you need him" Gilda said "he will be back i promise" Discord said " by then he can do chaos" then he laughs " whoa easy there Discord" Eris said " what are you talking about Eris this is a lot of fun with the Chaos and Destruction i should have me revenge on the Mane Six Ponys that put me in this prison before"

Eris snap her fingers and teleported " yeah and don't forget Dusk Shine and his Friends" then Discord looked Confused " who's Dusk Shine" Discord asked then everypony looks at him " hes an old enemy of mine he and his friends before froze in a stone prison using the Elements of Armory to defeat me" then every pony responds to answer about Dusk Shine " he defeated me one time when i was with Boris fighting him and his friends"

Trixie said " well yeah that's true also his other friends were my other rival the Doctor and his partner/ Girlfriend Derpy hooves and the most petrified Pony i ever seen name Applejuice hes not an Earth pony hes a Hybrid Hybrids look like Earth ponies but with Special Powers in them" Boris Said then Gilda responded " yeah i fighted him in a match during the first year of Brawler's Competition but i been beated big time by him his magic is powerful than Twilight's"

"huh i see well i glad everyone told me about Dusk Shine but i will try to defeat him and his friends" then Eris thinks about Godzilla " hmm i wondering about Godzilla i wonder what are his Plans of Conquering Equestria" Godzilla returns to the Mansion that he got the Diamond Dogs " Godzilla your back is it time for the Attack" Gilda asked " Not Yet Gilda i just want to show you the new recruits and the new leader of Tadaka here are the Diamond Dogs"

Godzilla shows the rest of the Gang the three leaders Rover, Fido and Spot " Alright were already here what is our plan Godzilla" Rover Asked " well you guys are gonna attack Ponyville and interact with the pathetic ponies of Ponyville" then he walks and sits down again " alright guys im almost ready for the attack now im gonna show you the two new Recruits that i and Eris seen before" he snaps his fingers like Discord and Eris does and makes a Portal

coming out of it are two con Mare Ponies that Look like The Film-Flam Brothers Film and Flam were surprised " Guys Meet... the Shim-Sham Sisters" then SHim-Sham introduce themselves with there theme song " well look what we have here sister of mine some new members of the Brotherhood of Tadaka" Shim said then Godzilla fires a fireball at Shim and Sham " Alright Shim and Sham i get it already" Godzilla said then The Film-Flam Brothers walk to the Shim-Sham Sisters

" its actually nice to meet you girls that look like us" Film said " hey same thing to us" Shim asked " maybe you and i along with my brother and your sister should be Partners would you say Partners" Film asked to Shim " Partners" they brohoof also Flam and Sham did the same thing " alright one more guys meet the leader of Tadaka Brotherhood" then he Snaps his fingers and show out of the curtain " guys Meet... Lorcan" they see him as a blue dragon with large wings a below Mustache like Discord and has an Head looking like Spike

" hello there everypony" Lorcan said then he goes near to Godzilla " Alright Godzilla ready for the Attack" then he looks at Lorcan " yes but first Film-Flam Brothers did you make your invention yet" " yes of course Godzilla we have the weapon you asked for" Flam said "okay Shim-Sham Sisters do you have yours too" Godzilla Asked " Yes of Course Godzilla here it is" Sham said the pulls out there invention " Alright show me your inventions" then Shim and Flim pulled out the curtains showing there inventions " whoa nice looking inventions"

The rest of the Gang looks at the Inventions that one is a Shape of an octopus and one shaped of a Machine Gun " this is The Octo-Apple Launchers 7000," then Godzilla thinks about it " hmmmm that s a good name what does this Invention do" " It's top of the line in taking from normal apples to magically mixing them with potent energy to make them highly explosive and harmful on barriers." Film said "hmmmmm thats perfect Shim its yours the same" then Shim Responded " yes but its shoots like a machine gun and takes out Barriers in 20 seconds"

"hmmmm i think that's a perfect thing alright now lets do this attack On Forth Of Me" Godzilla yelled to his members and the Memebers respond yeah back to him " Godzilla one more thing when are you gonna unleash the Kaiju Monster army" "it will come Eris trust me they will come"

then Godzilla bashed the doors and unleash his attack but they gone to their positions first.

Meanwhile the Mane 12 and Shining armor are still holding the Barrier Nyx, Little Mac, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, Mark and Phobos were playing with each other also watching out for any attacks on Ponyville" Alright no forces so far" Little Mac said " yeah but we still need to take a lookout to the Enemy's Attack" Nyx Said to Little Mac " yeah indeed also i thank we should look out on any projectiles because i believe there will be projectiles hitting us" Little Mac said then Nyx thinks about it " well possibly Little Mac but don't know for sure"

"well i hope there not any Projectiles hitting the shield cause i would be scared" Phobos said " oh Phobos stop being An Anus Brain and help us for the look out" Little Mac said " hey watch the mouth Little Mac" "don't care man just do the lookout" then Meanwhile Dusk and Ben MAre were talking about the Enemy " what do you think he looks like " Ben Mare asked " i don't know Ben but i think the villain could be something out there but dont know which one" Dusk said Spike and Barbara were doing some other stuff together " okay Barbara so what do you think the enemy Looks like or what it is" Spike asked

" i don't know spike but for one thing i think the villain is a Draconequus Like Eris and Discord" then spike was shocked " woah oh okay Barbara lets just hope this enemy doesn't attack ponyville" then Spike hears a Loud bang that hit the shield " What was that" then they head outside to see whats going on " Oh MY Celestia" Twilight said " oh my Solaris" Dusk said when they saw the shields of Canterlot and Cloudsdale being destroyed " what the Heck the Shields are being destroyed" one of the guards said then Applejack and Big Mac sees there are Apples that are shooting from the shields "what those are Apples what is doing such a thing"

then they see a blue beam coming to ponyville " guys look out" Shining said then the Beam hit the Shield of Ponyville and it causes to break even it was strengthen it was braked " oh no the shield its gone now the enemy is gonna attack us" Shining said then meanwhile Godzilla and his army were still a couple of miles away from Ponyville" Alright Everyone lets attack all of the Guys GOOOOOOOOOO" Godzilla yelled then all the members attack their destinations "alright lets do Discord" Eris said " right behind you Eris" they make black clouds to kill off Cloudsdale Godzilla Watches his army heading to Ponyville

Luna and her guards were still guarding Cloudsdale things appeared to look peaceful and quiet at this time during the day. Or so it kinda lasted until without warning, dark clouds drifted in different travel paths to Cloudsdale and even stranger was when it touched the place? Instead of passing through the place in the sky, it collided against the structure of clouds, damaging the home of Pegasus. Which speaking of which, many Pegasus were flying for their scared lives while many were taken by some of Luna's guards in protecting them.

Every citizen has about to evacuate the area "Every citizen, evacuate to a safety shelter, hurry now!" Luna yelled out her slight booming voice to point to the subjects in Cloudsdale to evacuate the area as fast as they can.

"Boom-boom," There was a loud booming sound that shook Cloudsdale but the princess stood firmly. She watched many citizens fly off and followed her guards leading them to shelter.

"What's attacking us?" Luna turned to one of her guards in charge her and demanding to know what was happening at this time.

"Your highness, it's the clouds themselves." The Dark armored guard responded a bit bewildered in what he said sounded crazy, but true.

"What? But that can't be right; clouds are but the softest known subject to never be harmful!" Luna exclaimed a bit shocked and surprised, how could soft clouds become hard enough to destroy Cloudsdale, it's impossible!

"Then you best tell them that." The guard pointed in a direction, which, from Luna's sight, found something slipping through an invisible barrier she set up, how could such a feat be done?

"I'll handle what's happening here, protect the citizens!" Luna ordered her soldier to standby in protecting their people as she would go and deal with the danger ahead.

"Yes Princess Luna." The guard responded in a salute formation in understanding the princess's command.

Soon Princess Luna went up into the air, flew towards her barrier and phased through it since it was her own magic. Then she came face to face with the strangest thing, big size gray clouds the grand size of being 30 feet tall in height, width and length were approaching Cloudsdale, and Luna had to act fast.

"What is this?" Luna held her left hoof up to catch a piece of the destroyed cloud she hit, the mare could see and feel that it was not a soft fabric of air, but the hard sturdiness of a rock mineral. "That's impossible! Who could change clouds from their soft fabric nature into rock shape boulder?" Luna asked in not only being lost and confused, but this matter of the situation was not making any sense, it was very much discorded.

"bwhahahahahahaha that would be Chaos" a Female voice appears in the dark clouds " what is this presence im hearing about" "hahahahahahahahaha hahaaaaa" the female voice said it again then something appears out of the dark clouds that are two Serpents swimming in the sky " its been a long time Princess Luna" the crackling voice said then it come out from the clouds "oh yeah also me" the Female voice said again

Luna Recognizes the The Creature with a mix match; It was Discord " A Thousand Years Luna to be a premise" long it's been since she's seen this God of Chaos. "You, of all beings are not welcome here, Discord!" The princess of the moon snapped in declaring how Discord was not welcome here or any place for that matter.

"Oh, I'm hurt that you feel that way." Discord patted his chest in pretending to feel hurter by such mean words. "oh yeah pains like ther Butt huh Discord" Luna looks at the Female Draconequus " wahaha yeah you said it Eris" Discord said then Luna was surprised " Eris" "yes my name is Eris Goddess of Chaos and Disharmony" then Luna looks at Discord " How did you set free from your prison"

" oh Lets just say a new friend of mine uses his powers to break my stone prison and thanks to him im having fun with Eris" Discord said " Exactly and you might find out about the new-old enemy" then Luna hit her hoof down on the cloud and gets an Angry Face at Discord and Eris " you two wont get away with this"

Eris Laughes So Hard and Makes a Evil Simile " Oh Luna with all that jealously if you have and the darkness that occurred in you and Prince Artemis your Male Counterpart" Luna Snares a little and aches a Surpirsing Face " Prince Artemis why would you talk about him Eris" " well you and him are both are alike and both have an evil counterpart you and Nyx: Nightmare Moon Artemis: Nightterror Nebula

also you and your Sister are like Solaris and Artemis the Conquers of Equestria" " oh yes i was going to say that but who cares anyway time for some attack" Discord said then Eris and Discord together try to take out Princess Luna and the rest of Cloudsdale

Meanwhile Celestia Forces are still save even though their shield is down there still save from any apple attacks while she sees things that are weird and never before seen she sees fire creatures and Black Stallions with Weird Fire Hair It's even freakier when they got weird firry style marks on their hooves with a line from under their bellies and a line starched under their necks. It's as if these beasts were made from tar and lava but in the form of some devil station brigade. These monsters were rampaging across the streets, bashing, smashing, crashing; the whole lot without caring or thinking of their actions. Their strengths broke anything, their flame-lit bodies could burn anything, it was like watching the nightmare of the near Apocalypse.

"ENOUGH!" A loud shout was yelled out before a bright green beam shot below that blow up a spot the flaming stallions and Flaming Fireballs ran to and were knocked off balance to lay on the ground. "You creatures, whatever you are, shall not bring harm to my subjects!" The owner of the voice was Princess Celestia, she flew from high in the air to land on the pavement, to meeting her gazing eyes against the flaming stallions and Flaming Fireballs standing up and staring at her in puzzlement.

"oh celestia you are such a prickle are you and your temper against the Fire Stallions and Fire Fireballs" Some weird Voice Speaking Which Surprised Celestia " I know that voice Its.." then a bunch of flames appear and a blue aura appears " i see the Princess is Crapless and Speechless" the other voice with the BLue aura said then the Flames faded and the BLueaura Faded and sees its Boris and Lorcan the red devil and the blue Dragon had meeting the Princess and Celetia was stunned from their Presence

" Boris and Lorcan are you both responsible for this attack" Celestia asked in anger then Lorcan Laughes " its a yes and no Celestia have to learn the Basics" he said with a Weird angry Attitude Boris knock a bunch of fumes out of his nose " so i see you came Back Lorcan from the Dragon Battle Years ago" celestia said Lorcan gives her an Eyebrow "whahahahaha oh Celestia yes i did and how much of a predicament you gonna do" "like last time beating you til you die also Boris" "oh Celestia me and Lorcan have just met and now its time to play"

"also you didn't meant with Dusk and Twilight's Groups with the demon pony incident" then Celestia looks at Boris " The Demon pony was my long lost Son that you and your Goons were trying to kill" "well yes and noe its time to play and fight with my new powers" "me too Boris" Lorcan Said " and also Celestia you thinking that Ben mare is an Important Earth Pony and he is an Demon Pony too but it feels like i want to kill him more" then Celestia Was Angry and attacks Boris the fight starts there

meanwhile all the ponies in ponyville were in danger that the enemy was about to attack " Oh my Gosh" Derpy said " this is Bad this is Bad" then Applejack responds " oh these ol' Little Varmints are not gonna use more of the Apple Family's Apples" Meanwhile the rest of the Ponies and griffin Head Right to Ponyville" okay where getting them right now" Boxco said " yes time for some Payback on Rainbow Crash and Cluttershy" Gilda said Dum-Dum Laughs Some More " Shut Up Dum-Dum" Boxco said then Slaps in the Face meanwhile Twilight head out somewhere " where are you going Twilight" Rarity asked " my brother's Forces cant handle them Alone We have to get to the front lines girls," Twilight said " Im going with Twilight Come on Boys lets Follow Twilight" Dusk said

then the boys and Girls follow Twilight to help Shining and his forces suddenly Godzilla beginning of the End from Final Wars Movie theme was played when Godzilla's Forces invade ponyville and Godzilla waits til hes the last one " alright were about to head to Ponyville here we go" Fido Said " yes roger that" Spot Said " Is Godzilla Coming" Rover asked they stopped and thinked about it " i don't know he might be" "he will now come on" Gilda said to the Diamond Dogs and they still ran to Ponyville Godzilla waits til hes the last one to be introduced and scares the ponies out of it mostly Dusk and Twilight and There Friends Gilda flies on her own using her own wing power and Trixie Flies Using her Magic the Shim-Sham Sisters have there Machine gun Apple Launchers into Vechiles that they can Ride The Film-Flam Brothers

use there some Invention to get on the vehicles too they Grabbed the Diamond Dogs on Bored with their Spear Weapons and Machine Guns meanwhile all the ponies stood onto Ponyville but when suddenly there was Yellow Smoke Coming out Many ponies were gossiping in wondering who could be appearing out to invade them. Slowly, each hidden figure were slowly coming out of the clouds to which each one made a different reaction happen to many ponies that recognized the invading army. The first one to appear was someone with a lion's body but wings and head of an eagle to which it flew out of the clouds to be Gilda!

" No way Gilda" Rainbow Dash said in shocked feeling " Hello there Rainbow Crash still hanging out with your Lame Pony Friends" Gilda said insulting her Former friend about the Ponies that she Faced Before " Wait a Minute why the Frick that Gilda would be on the enemy's Side" Bubble asked " so its one of the new colts that is Pinkie Pie's Best friend when i saw you during back the Brawler's Competition nice to see you Colt Brats" then meanwhile Rarity and Elusive, Spike and Barbara seeing the yellow smoke with three familiar dogs and it is of course the Diamond Dogs " oh look its that Whiny pony giving up about the gems that we about to eat" Rover said " oh great its the pesky diamond dogs from before" Spike said " ha yeah Spike Even me and ELusive have experience"

" hee you little idiots are gonna have a little payback" Rover said giving a sign to kill them " well i for one what to attack these ponies right away" said a familiar girl voice " wait that voice could that be" Twilight asked then they see the magic aura around the pony and once it touched down it was Trixie " yes it is i The Great and Powerful Trixie has arrived" then the Mane 12 was surprised " Oh no its that showoff mare thats likes to Boast everypony" Twilight said " what are ou talking about Twilight Sparkle and yes i do like to show off ponys my tricks" Trixie blinked and still looked angry at the Mane 12 her main Enemies " and also what you guys done to my brother Polar" then a voice of two other girls appear in the Yellow Smoke " hello there Ponies of Ponyville"

then Applejuice reconginzes the voice " iknow that voice the voice is" then when the ponies come out of the Yellow Smoke it was the Shim-Sham Sisters" ha i can't believe we are in Ponyville again this time we are gonna fight Applejuice again but with the Female versions of Applejuice and his Friends" Shim said " yep you said that Sister" then Applejuice was shocked it was the Shim-Sham Sisters " Oh no its the Shim-Sham Sisters Punks" then Applejack looks at Applejuice " you know those two Applejuice" Applejuice nods his head to Applejack" they Terrorized my Family before and try to take our business down" then there was a voice appered in the yellow smoke " yeah my brother lets see our old friends are here" then Applejack was surprised " wait i know that voice its the" then the two male ponies appear

it was the Flim-Flam Brothers "oh there here my brother and well try to fight these ponies including the Apple Ponies" Flam said " yes i agree my brother" Flim said " is it me or the Shim-Sham Sisters are working for" Then Applejuice stoped then looks at Applejack "for the new-old enemy and these brats" "there the Flim-Flam Brothers and they did like the Shim-Sham Sisters had done" Applejack said " i see Applejack but wheres the Leader you know the new-old enemy" then they looked around " i'a Don't Know Applejuice" Shim and Sham sees Applejuice and Applejack " oh Applejuice nice to see you again and our Leader would have some unfinished business to have revenge" "revenge what are you two Girls Talking about and whos is the Leader" Dusk Asked then a another voice appears "hahaha THat would be MEEEEE Dusk SHine"

then the Mane 12 were SHocked and Surprised that they hear a sudden Monster voice then another bludge of Yellow Smoke covers the entire Ponyville and the Mane 12 and everypony else in Ponyville hear loud Footsteps and when the footseps stop the theme music stop "hey who cut out that music" Nyx Asked then once the smoke clears away they see the enemy taller than everypony else " GREEEE KONNNKKKKKKKKHMMMMMMM" " i have return my friends hahahahahahahaha" Godzilla said evily " oh no its" then Godzilla stomped " who is that monster" Derpy Asked " yes the ones you dont know me I am GODZILLA God of Destruction and Darkness" then Godzilla Roared again "how did Godzilla Break Free From His Prison" Godzilla looks at an Old Foe of his " oh Applejuice lets just say an Old FRiend of mine Cracked My Stone Prison and thanks to her i having my Revenge on you Ponies"

Shining was SHocked " oh no Godzilla has been Realeased " then Godzilla sees SHining Armor " oh Well Well Well isnt that Shining Armor the leader of the Canterlot Royal Guards " what do you want Godzilla also you are not gonna get away with this " then Godzilla Laughes " oh guys how are you gotta attack me even your original size how are you gotta defeat me besides my mission with my army is to finally my true number one Goal becoming the God of the sun and Conquer Equestria with my New Friend that you guys will find out when Celestia the TRdy Pathetic Ruler Comes in" then the Ponies were Shocked and Was MAd " Also i want to wipe out Apples of all Ponykind" then the Apple family starts to be Angry " whatcha said Godzilla" Applejack asked then He Looks at Applejack " oh Applejack the Girlfriend of the Most Powerful Hybrid in Equestria how lovely Surprise to Tell me this Crap

that i want to Wipe out Apples in Equestria" Godzilla said Big Mac was Surprised then got angry " oh that fool im gonna show him what hes dealing with this family" BIg MAc said " oh you little" Granny smith said then Godzilla stop her " oh Shut up Granny Mother Fucker" then Dusk WAs Surprised " Oh so hes now said a Cuss word well thats perfect" then Godzilla looks at this old main enemy Dusk SHine " oh Dusk SHine" then he Grabs Dusk " My Old Enemy i see you with Twilight Sparkle and still you the Master of Magic and you still Solaris's Student" dusk Stand There " oh yeah godzilla sometime were gonna show you whos boss" then Godzilla Laughes " oh yeah how are you gonna do that since you very small and im Very Big" then BIg Macintosh jumps and Attacks Godzilla when it hit him he feels no pain whats so ever" hmmm" then Godzilla letgo of Dusk and throws him "wahhhhhhhh"

Twilight looks at Dusk " DUUUSSSKK" then Twilight runs to Dusk she captures him with her magic " oh thanks Twilight" Dusk said "you welcome Dusk" Twilight said Big MAc keeps trying to Hit Godzilla and Godzilla still feels no Pain " hahaha come on keep trying to hit me Big Macintosh or i do this" Godzilla launches a tail Attack at Big MAc he Screams when Godzilla hit him with his tail and Godzilla Launches a Punch to Big Mac and me him sending flying to Sweet Apple Acres" BIg Mac" Apple Bluehood said then She Goes After Big Mac " you see Ponies you cant hit me even you that size " then Godzilla launches A Atomic Breath to the rest of Ponyville and Everypony ran for their lifes except forthe Mane 12, Shining Armor, and the CMC " so thats the Enemy he looks scary" Nyx Said " Little Mac whos that" Applebloom said to his Boyfriend and True Love " his name is Godzilla"

" how you know this Monster" Scootaloo said " me and my friends know him when we were talking about Eris when she was still in Stone" Little Mac was angry at Godzilla of what hes gonna do " its been fun Ponies but we have to go well see you on our Next Attack" then Godzilla Stomps to leave Ponyville and Snaps his Fingers to teleport to Night Terror Tower along with his army " dang it there getting away" Rainbow Dash said trying to go after Godzilla but stoped by Applejuice when he teleport to grab her tail " oh heck no youre not going after Godzilla he cant be hurt and plus he is stronger than us" Rainbow Dash Calms down " you right Applejuice but next time we need to how to fight him".

meanwhile Boris And Lorcan was till fighting Celestia Lorcan keeps attaacking her with BLue fireballs and his breath at ther but she keeps dodging it " well Celestia i see you gone better since last time we fight each other" Lorcan said Boris launched a fireball attack but Celetia Dodged it " oh you two wont get away with this" Lorcan Laughes " Oh Celestia you really need to learn some lesson with kamerate" then he fights with his Kamerate moves " Boris Now" then Boris fires a flamethrower at Celestia "ahhhh" Celetis said got it by a flamethrower " its been fun celestia but now its now time to go" then Lorcan teleports out of the tower and boris too " what are you guys going we still hadnt our battle yet then Celestia was wondering why Boris and Lorcan retreated thats a compelete while that she flys away to Ponyville shes whats the damage

also meanwhile Luna was till battling Discord and ERis " So Luna are you about to give up" ERis said then she gets up cuz shes was badly injured " no Way eris not the likes of you and Discord" "bwhahahaha" Discord laughed " alright time for another Electric attack heres my electricx ball" Discord makes a Eletric Ball and shoots at luna she Dodges it "so you did dodge after all after being hit so many times" Eris said "yeah so who cares now my attack" shes shoots a shadow ball and shoots a beam of darkness at Eris and Discord they both dodge it and then Eris and Discord hold paws and to a tornado spin attack at Luna it hit her and send her to one of the clouds Both ERis and Discord laughed " oh man wasn't that Fun" Luna gets up and like Dusk Shine she was about to learn a new move the Dark Breath and Eris was about to shoot a Flame and Eletric beam coming out of her paws

then they both shoot at each other the beams clash as they keep adding strength til finally it hits Luna " bwhahahahahahahahahahaha" Both Eris and Discord laughed luna trys to get up and she got up again " so you dont want to give up huh by so many hits you should been gived up by now" Discord said " not likely Discord im still able to attack anytime i want" then Eris gets a pop up message in her head it was Godzilla in her head sending a message " Eris comeback retreat" then the message end she shaked her head and looks at Discord " hey Discord" "yes Eris" "its time to Retreat" then DIscord was Surprised " uhh why we are having fun attacking luna" "Godzilla said so he send me a message in my head" Eris said then Discord thinks about it and amad face " oh well okay anyway its been afun time but me and Eris gotta go next time both you and i will have fun with chaos Bwhahahahahaha"

Discord Snapped his Fingers to tele port also Eris " oh great Discord and Eris got away but thats okay i glad there gone for now " Luna said " guards i will be heading to Ponyville protect Cloudsdale at all costs" "yes You Highness" one of the guards said then Luna flys away to Ponyville.

Meanwhile Godzilla was sitting on his chair thinking about his new phase of his Plans " Godzilla whats the Big Deal we got them when they wanted" Gilda Said then Godzilla stomped with one foot " so Godzilla my old Friend what is your next Phase of your Plans" Eris said to Godzilla which is sitting there thinking about it " well lets just say that" then Stop cuz of one of the diamond dogs started to Respond " lets have this Phase started already" Godzilla fires a fireball at Rover who was SPeaking " we will Rover let me think about it" Godzilla gets up and trys to think what he should do next " time to go phase and this one is a part Boris i want you an a Disguise and go to ponyville and the what the 12 ponies are doing okay" Boris admits the command " yes Godzilla my future lord" Boris do his spell to order to pu on a diaguise and heads to Ponyville

Godzilla walks around what to do after Boris does his part of the phase of the Plan " so whats the next phase Godzilla imj really bored here" Discord said Trixie rolled her eyes " man yeah cuz i want revenge on the 12 ponies that got me and Boris" then glida pounds on the ground and grind her teeth " yeah i want to get Cluttershy and Rainbow Crash so i can punch there butts off" Gilda roars " yeah i want to get revenge too on the ponies that took me, Dum-Dum, and the boss Out during when we fought Derpy and the Doctor" Boxco said " yeah we also want to get the pretty Whiny Pony and the Doofus Dragon" Spot said " also iwant revenge on the SIx Stallions that imprisoned me" ERis said than everyone else Except for Godzilla who still thinking " man isn't this getting annoying" Lorcan said Godzilla was still thinking untilk he starts to go piss off when everyone except for Lorcan

and Godzilla's SPikes start to shine after when he got pissed off " EVERYPONY SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" THEN HE FIRES HIS BREATH at the Ceiling of the Tower " everyone just please shut up right you all will have your revenges soon enough i also want revenge too but right now im still thinking okay you see guys just right now just wait" then Godzilla still thinks about it and he shoots out a hologram spell to see Dusk shine he is so mad at him he destorys the hologram and begins to yell " DUSSSSSSSSSSSK SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN EEEEEEEEEE" then he Roars really loud. this is the end of the chapter the attack will happen in the following chapter okay see y'all there.


	3. Godzilla and Lorcan's History

Godzilla's Wrath

by Polarmars9000

Author's Note: to everybody else this is history to Godzilla and Lorcan

To Greenrob hope you like this chapter

plus the ones you had not seen Boxco and Dum-Dum in the last chapter im sorry about that i should've got them in there

Celestia flew down to Ponyville as best as she could. The alicorn has just been reminded with her sister whom informed her of what the two Royal Sisters has feared: Discord has been released and is most likely working for the new army.

The Two Sisters land in Ponyville seeing a lot of wreck and fire, Celestia said grimly, "It's as I feared. The Enemy was here already."

He must've distracted us with the attacks on Canterlot and Cloudsdale...to make his true goal here!" Luna exclaims in alarm. "Where are Twilight, Dusk and their friends?"

"Right here," Twilight exclaims as she and her group, along with Ben Mare, Nyx, Dexter, the CMC along with Dinky Doo, Twist and Pipsqueak, Little Mac, Spike and Phobos rush up to her, Spike is not on her back but walking behind somewhat. "It was horrible...terrible..."

" We Were Attacked By Godzilla!" Bubble exclaims, making the princesses' eyes widen in alarm and worry. "Did you know that..."

"Calm down, tell me what has happened." Celestia said grimly, although she suspected already. The Mane 12, Dexter, and Ben Mare Explain what happend the barriers that took down Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot during Godzilla's Leaving. The Goddess of the Sun absorbs this information intensely. Luckily, he didn't finish what he himself has started.

" So Godzilla has been Released who break his stone Prison?" Celestia asked curiously " I don't know Celestia but he said its some female Creature a old friend if his but who?" Dusk asked "Apparently some of our old enemies have teamed up with this...Godzilla creep." Rainbow Dash said with a frown. "Gilda, those Film-Flam brothers, the Shim-Sham sisters that we hadn't faced before, the Diamond Dogs, even that showoff Trixie."

"Even Boris's goons Boxco and Dum-Dum are on his side." Rarity said in agreement. "I am glad that fiend isn't with them for..." The white unicorn didn't get too far when a familiar dragon cut her off.

"Mother, what's going on?" Ben asks his adoptive mother in concern.

Celestia sees the ponies getting to a group looking Grimly and Worried " Alright everypony calm down we have to this in a big setting." She Said grimly "Anypony who wants to stay in Ponyville to recover or rebuilt, we won't blame you for doing so. For those who want to come to Canterlot..."

Some of the Ponies stayed in Ponyville the ones who are going were The Mane 12, Dexter, Ben Mare, The CMC, Nyx, Phobos, Derpy, Doctor, Twist, Dinky Doo, and Shining also his men too.

"Boys, keep an eye out for trouble." Shining orders his men as Celestia and Luna uses their magic to teleport themselves and the ponies with them back to Canterlot.

At the Castle of Nightterror Nebula, Gilda, Boxco, Lorcan, and Eris were looking at  
each other while Godzilla just looked gloomy " Godzilla What's Wrong?" Discord asked " oh nothing Discord its nothing just can't stop thinking about that Mane 12 and he rulers of Equestria."

Godzilla said then he roars very loud Everypony was Startled of that roar. Godzilla shoots atomic breath at a curtain which been vaporized. " Wow you look Upset actually i like that" Discord said with a smirk on his face " When i get Dusk Shine and his friends and his Girlfriend i'm going to kill them all."

"All the ponies in Equestria except the ones on i and Lorcan's Brotherhood well be doomed i will unleash my Kaiju army with an ancient army to wipe these idiots also kill The Sisters of Equestria use their powers of the sun and give the powers for Lorcan so he can control the moon Because he wanted too!"

Godzilla said " Well okay then Godzilla why not we do our next attack on the ponies?" Discord asked evil Grinning "Not Yet were going phase 3 of our plans it involves getting little Bratie Frickin namby-pamby Ponies you all know what i meant." Eris gets the idea. " oh you mean those little fillies and colts huh?" Eris asked

" Yes Eris you are correct but heres something we have to wait til Boris comes back and see what happens so far by the meanwhile you guys just Wait here and wait for Boris then well get our plans under way." Godzilla said then he sits down on his giant chair trying to wait " Boxco!" Godzilla said then Boxco goes right to Godzilla

" Yes Lord Godzilla?!"

"How goes our army?" Godzilla asked from tapping his fingers in wanting to know of their standard strength.

"The Diamond Dogs leader trio is having their soldiers working in constructing some of Flim & Flam's and Shim & Sham's designs for new weapons as we speak." Boxco humbly explained in knowing what the Flim-Flam Brothers and Shim-Sham Sisters are doing with the Diamond Dogs, constructing their machines for war

" Great now we need to do is how to get the Kaiju Portal started do i can get into war and get my brotherhood of the Kaiju started under way and everyone!" then everyone looked at Godzilla " You will get your revenges soon enough phase 2 is about to begin then he will do phase 3."

Everyone got to their positions and raised their hoof or paw.

" Yes Lord Godzilla!" The Members nodded and glad to heart what Godzilla says.

-

The Royal Sisters and those with them appear in the throne room and everypony get right to there and gather up " okay everypony thats in here listen up okay we have a major Crisis here."

The Ponies mumble for a while then Looks at Celestia.

"This world has faced greater threats in the past. Both night and chaos...and they have been defeated. But this time..." Celestia pauses as her face now looks sad and regretful. "We are doomed." Celestia paused for a moment before looking up in speaking these next words in sorrow, "Because Godzilla has returned."

The ponies look worried...or confused. Derpy ask a bit, "Whose Godzilla?"

Then Dusk gets to where Celestia is. " Let me take it from here Celestia." Dusk said

" Everypony i will tell you about Godzilla Hes an Old Enemy of mine and my friends we had face him in the past like my Mentor Prince Solaris and his Brother Artemis hes an immortal God and like Discord he likes Destruction and chaos but mostly Destruction and hes not a dragon god hes a... KAIJU!"

Everypony was shocked then look Puzzled " What are Kaiju Dusk?" Derpy Asked

" Well Kaiju are Giant Monsters that can spread Destruction to a World can be any form including a Giant Lizard Like Godzilla."

Celestia walks to Dusk " Thank you Dusk can i have this stand now?" "Of Course Princess." then Dusk gets off and let Celestia do the honors.

"He is planning on conquering Equestria with his grant army. You saw most of them but not the last Four. One of them...is Boxco and Dum-Dum's boss...that Dusk and Applejuice fought in the past.

" Boris! i should've known he would come back!" Doctor said " Why would he Doctor?!" Derpy asked

" Because HE Wants Revenge on us Derpy plus i think Godzilla brought him to his army of the brotherhood." Dusk said

" I Do Agree Dusk Boris he does want revenge on us." Twilight said

"Boris was here, distracting me from Ponyville." Celestia said looking upset. "He actually tried to be his ego self and try to woe me."

Luna, recovering, said, "And the other one, it's..."

"Princess," A familiar voice exclaims. Everyone turns to see a familiar guard, exhausted and trotting into the throne room. It's the same one who was guarding Discord's statue when he was freed.

"Private Kenny!" Shining exclaims in surprise. "You're alive! When we found your body, it was...oh sweet Herd, I cannot even say it."

"I apologize. I used a spell of a double in my place. It wore off to the point where I manage to escape by a thread of my life, but it was so close of a calling, that I was almost completely exhausted."

"What happened?" Apple Bloom asks the guard in worry. "Yew look like yew went through Tartarus!"

" Some Female Draconqueas has stolen Discord's Statue!" Private Kenny Said to the group grimly, much to their shock.

" It is a Female Draconqueas that looks like Discord

"What? Someone stole Discord's statue?" Fluttershy gasp in fear and worry.

"Yes, I was lucky to match against Discord when I saw him, but strangely stronger." Luna say with a groan.

The others look shocked with Applejack asking, "Discord! He's back too?"

" He's not the only one the Same Draconqueas that Kenny was talking about also attacked me Her Name Is...Eris." Luna said

Then this gives the Mane Six Stallions a shock "ERIS?!" They all said Butterscotch yelped and takes cover Bubble frightens Elusive, Rainbow Blitz Applejuice, and Dusk stand there a little scared.

" you know Eris Dusk?" Luna asked Dusk gets up on where Luna is " Yes we do like Discord shes the Spirit and Goddess of Chaos and Disharmony she discorded my friends once and we defeat her by using this."

Then Dusk breaths in first then he light up his horn and showed a A Hologram of the Elements " The Elements of Armory like Harmony this weapon does have the six elements Honesty, Generosity Kindness, Laughter, Royalty, and last but not least Magic but this weapon is more powerful than Harmony we used to have this weapon til The elements was no more the power of it was drained and can't be use this weapon was created by Artemis and Solaris."

" I know that is That Eris is here and with Discord together the chaos will be Doubled." This give the group the shocks " oh...my" Fluttershy said " Yeah Keith Sakes." Rainbow Blitz said Dusk gets off it then one of the guards came in with the mirror that has been used before " Well if it isn't that Mirror we used before" Luna said and she brings it up.

" Also Boris is not the only one who attacked me an old enemy of mine has come back to have revenge his name is...Lorcan."

Then the Ponies Gasped, "Who is Lorcan?" Doctor Asked " Well he's an old enemy that me and Luna faced years ago we well tell you how we fought with him but first Godzilla's History." then Celestia points at the mirror " This mirror right here is some universe communicator that he used this a couple of months back and i did finally met Dusk's Mentor." Dusk Gasped " You...Me-Me-m-me-me-Met-p-Prince-Sa-sa-Solaris?!" Dusk said like hes almost speechless " Of course Dusk and plus i met Artemis."

Dusk was Horrorfied and was surprised that Celestia met his mentor " I-I- Bua-bua-but- uh-what-uh-bee-bua-boop-da-but-but-wha-wha-oh-my-wha-de-uh- uaghhhh." Dusk blabbering and sighs the he faints " Oh Are you Alright Duski?" Twilight asked

Celestia turns on the mirror and shows the Kingdom of Prince Solaris. " Huh a mirror message but where from?" Prince Solaris asked then he looks at the mirror and sees a bunch of ponies in the mirror " Good Afternoon Solaris how quaintly to see you again." Celestia said

" Celestia nice to see you again why did you respond to my mirror again?" Solaris asked

" Well theres a pony that wants to meet you again." then Celestia moves out of the way and sees Dusk Shine got up " Oh PRINCE SOLARIS i glad im seeing you again in this mirror!" Dusk said Solaris was Surprised as well about his his Faith Ful Student " Dusk MY Faithful Student how are you?" Solaris asked

" I'm doing fine here it is Great so Far Solaris." Dusk said then Twilight comes right to the mirror and finally sees Prince Solaris " So you must Be Prince Solaris. " Twilight said

" And you must be Dusk Shine's Girlfriend and Must be the Student of Princess Celestia its great i can finally see and meet you." Solaris said Then Dusk Blushes Twilight Giggles at Dusk

Dusk and Twilight walk back down and Princess Celestia gets right to the mirror " Prince Solaris can you tell my Subjects about Godzilla?" then Solaris had a Grimly face " Yes i will i should've Feared that Godzilla is About to Conquer your Equestria and Wipe out all Ponykind." Solaris said

" Who you know about that Solaris." Twilight asked " Well i will tell you this... Godzilla is not always not an Evil god hes was a Good God once." The Ponies Gasped, " How do you know about'dis Solaris?" Applejack asked Solaris breathed " Because Godzilla is our...Third Brother."

The Ponies gasped again " What he is?" Pinkie and her friends asked " Yes He is hes was a good brother once but something had him go Evil something that Made him Corrupted in the Past and Still evil Today." Solaris Said

" Well can you tell us a story about it Solaris?" Twist and Nyx said " Yes i will im gonna tell you first about out the Creation of Equestria."

The Creation of Equestria

In the Flashback, We Can see The Titans Of Armory Creating Equestria and The Universe with their Big Bang Creating the universe.

The Titans Made Three Little colt Alicorns two were Named Solaris and Artemis The Third One which looks Weird Named Godzilla.

The Titans Created them so they can Balance Equestria to its needs They also Created the Ponies much later after the Big Bang and The Creation of Equestria.

The Titans were back out from Equestria and were controlling the universe first they were peaceful in Equestria til the Titan of Honesty was attacking Equestria and was about to get the Titan of Magic

to get rid of that idea he create the three Colt Alicorns that you already seen the first time and never again the Titan Of honesty won't attack the ponies and have no threat to Equestria again.

-

Back to the present, Solaris Continued, " The Titans have left Equestria 10 Years After when were born My brothers and i Have Discovered The Titans have created The Adults before us

The Adults died out when we became adults but sometime we were considered the children of the conquerors of Equestria."

" Godzilla would've helped us become The next Ponies That are right now the Conquers of Equestria I would control the Sun Artemis Would Control The Moon and Godzilla would control the Balance of Equestria."

The Ponies Gasped again " Wow Solaris Godzilla did Helped you huh?" Pinkie asked " Yes Pinkie he sure did."Solaris said then Artemis comes in the Throne that where Solaris is.

" Brother whats going on and who are you talking to?" Then Artemis's Iris of the eyes shranked as he sees a bunch of ponies " Brother are you talking to?" Artemis asked

" yes Brother im talking to these ponies about our Corrupted Brother Godzilla." " well you help me Artemis?"

Artemis thinked. " Yes i will brother." "Thank you Artemis would you continue with me?"

Artemis starts to talk but also meanwhile Spike, Barbara and some Other ponies came in as well" Hey guys Whatcha talkin about Godzilla?" Spike asked

" Barb!" Dusk said " Spike!" Twilight said

" Why are you two here!?" Both asked

" We just want to see what are you guys doing thats all!" Both Barbara and Spike said

" Alright back to Godzilla also heres something i have to tell you Ponies about Godzilla does not have only That Army you guys mentioned Before!" Celestia said

" He Doesn't?" everypony asked

" Yes he shoot me a message into my mind that hes has two Brotherhoods one Tadaka and the other is i don;t know for sure yet but it has to be Something with the Kaiju" Celestia said

" Yes thats True Celestia Godzilla is a Kaiju after all i think that is Godzilla's Second Brotherhood is... The Brotherhood of the Kaiju!"

The Were Shocked with terror " IS... Is THIS MEAN?" The CMC Asked

Solaris Nodded " He will Unleash a army of Kaiju Monsters and use them to destroy and wipe out Ponykind!"

Rarity was so shocked she fainted and let Elusive capture her before she fainted

" Thats why you need to Stop Godzilla before he uses his Kaiju army and Destroy Ponykind"

" Dusk! Twilight!" Solaris said

" Yes Prince Solaris?" Both asked

" before i go to tell everypony about how Godzilla becomes Corrupted i will tell you his that you Need to Stop Godzilla at all Costs before he unleashes his army of Kaiju and destroys all of Ponykind And You guys have to Combine the elements's power and defeat Godzilla."

" We will Solaris We done this Before we well do it again." Dusk said then he bows to this Mentor.

Artemis continues about Godzilla and The History of Equestria that they live in.

" It gone well in Equestria for some 100 years til Eris Came to our World."

-

During the Fight with Eris

" Brothers are you alright?" Solaris said " Yes Brother." Godzilla said

" Im Fine brother but lets ashore that we defeat Eris we spreading chaos all over Equestria" Artemis said

then Artemis was creating something known as The Rainbow Light Eliminator

" Brothers help me out here" Artemis said

Godzilla and Solaris used their powers to create this weapon to stop Eris in her tracks.

" Brother what is this Weapon?" Godzilla asked

" This is The Rainbow Light Eliminator its suppose to be the Equestrian Weapon that Suppose to protect Equestria from danger but we have to recreate this weapon

to be some Other Weapon It hold 6 Elements Royalty, Kindness, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, and Magic like the Titans are when Equestria was Created."

Then Godzilla and Solaris got the idea " Oh Okay but what we call this weapon to Kill Eris." Solaris said Artemis thinked

" Well why not we call it the Elements Of Harmony?" Artemis asked " Thats a Great name now lets do this!" Godzilla said

then somewhere out of Equestria Godzilla, Solaris, and Artemis Hold on their new weapon the Elements of Harmony to defeat Eris.

" It's Finished now lets get down there and destroy Eris." Solaris and Artemis said.

-

In the present, Artemis continues the story, " Right after the Elements of Harmony were Created It Was still The Rainbow Light Eliminator but more powerful, we return home and use them to defeat Eris, Instead of killing her we turn her into a statue." Artemis stopped.

" The Order of Equestria was balanced and Safe from Eternal chaos but Some Time a few months ago some weird thing Happen about my brothers." Solaris said

" It Was The Day hat i Became Nightterror Nebula and Godzilla becoming what he is today a giant Lizard Kaiju." Artemis said

Solaris dodged a blast from his brother which who has turned into an armor wearing menace known as Nightterror Nebula.

-

"Artemis, please, stop!" Solaris pleaded to his Brother in sadness.

"I told you before, Solaris, Artemis is gone now!" Nighterror Nebula snapped evilly to Solaris. "Only Nightterror Nebula remains and soon eternal night is here forever!"

Godzilla Responds " All of Equestria Will be Mine!" Solaris Looks At Godzilla in anger " Godzilla Please stop Something has Corrupted You!"

" Never Brother Soon i Will Unleash My Kaiju Army on Equestria and Wipe Out All Ponykind Because there are PATHETIC!" Godzilla yelled to his Brother

" NO!" Solaris said in Anger and sadness.

"Farewell, the conquest of Equestria awaits," Nightterror Nebula taunts, laughing as he disappears in a bunch of smoke.

Then Godzilla was about to leave til Solaris stands up to Godzilla " No Godzilla!"

" What?" Godzilla asked

" If You're going to trey to Conquer Equestria by yourself i will have to say this that you are by for til you Out of Corruption You Are Banished!" Solaris yelled then he shoots out his ray at Godzilla

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Godzilla yelling no for his doom The Beam hit him and Banish him From Canterlot and Put in Stone in the Equestria's Oceans

Solaris goes in tears as he lost his two Brothers that Conquer Equestria together but he's the only one that has to do all of the things of Equestria.

-

" Wow thats Deep" Butterscotch and FLuttershy said in sadness.

"You are all aware of the war that was fought between me and Nightterror nebula that send Artemis to the moon for thousands of years." Solaris said grimly.

" Also The Elements of Harmony During The Battle of the Hybrids and Godzilla's Army Of Monsters and Kaiju The Elements had no power after that but luckily I created The Elements Of Armory

This Weapon had us Let Godzilla be Defeated and The Hybrid Ponies out of the control that Godzilla had put on to them." Solaris said

"Oh, wow." Ben said with a gulp. "That must've been terrible."

"I Know but now Artemis Is no Longer Corrupted Thanks to MY Faithful Student and His Friends but Godzilla is till raging on If We Find a Way Somehow to get Godzilla back to his senses, you know back to his pony form and no longer be corrupted."

Then Solaris lights his horn to Spawn a Little Dis Shaped Beacon GPS then he inserts the Magic Pluser and inserts the Beacon GPS on it and sent it to Celestia's Mirror

" Dusk?" Solaris asked

Dusk comes right to the mirror

" Yes Solaris?"

" you need this."

Dusk Grabs the GPS

" What is this?"

" It's The Godzilla Finder and Tracker This GPS can help you find Godzilla It Requires Magic to use It and Dusk You know That Spell Right?"

Then Dusk Nodded

" Alright then Celestia's Subjects me And Artemis have to do a lot of things catching up to do so Dusk Good luck Finding Godzilla and Defeating Him?"

" I Well Solaris i swear me and my friends plus Twilight and her friends will put Godzilla to his Knees and try to snap out of his Corruption!"

Dusk does the Solider farewell Solaris does it too.

" Also best support for your Sister okay?" Solaris Asked

" My Sis? You can count on it Solaris!" Dusk said

" Dusk Shine this will be Your Greatest Test since Queen Ambrosia's Invasion of the Crystal Empire If You Succeeded Like In The Crystal Empire You Will Get to your Next Level of Studies."

This Gives Dusk The Tears of Joy

" Why... Thank You Solaris!" Dusk said Sniffing and Sobbing

" Celestia i wanted you to give Twilight Credit too since she is your Faithful Student and she's in Ponyville like Dusk is."

Then Celestia Nodded and goes right to Twilight " Twilight Solaris gives Celestia credit that if you Defeat Godzilla Alongside your friends and Dusk Shine you will go on the next Level of your Studies."

Then Twilight gets the Same thing As Dusk.

" Why Thank You Celestia." Twilight sniffed

" I Will Celestia Me and Dusk and our Friends will Stop Godzilla."

Then Solaris Gives a nod and Wave to all the Subjects of Celestia

" Wait Solaris before you go whats your Equestria Like?" The Mane Six Mares asked

"Okay its like yours but heres a catch."

then Solaris breathes in and out.

" That 200 Years ago he had the brains how to use Technology Modern technology that can use for easier life but Today we got Future Technology that is far more advance than Those Of other Species Of Other Planets in Yours and Ours Universe

And This Boris that you guys mentioned Before we can able to use guns got Bullet and Laser Guns in all of them we also use Weapons that you guys use but there advanced Too."

The Group was Infested with Joy " WOW!" the Group Said " yes we do know i have to go okay see you later Celestia's Subjects and Good Luck Getting Godzilla."

Then The Mirror of Solaris and Artemis was shut down and the Guard grabbed the mirror along with the Others to stick it downstairs.

" Wow i Didn't Know Solaris and Godzilla Would Be Brothers." The CMC Said

" Yeah by the Way i Will Tell you about Lorcan."

-

The Battle Of Lorcan

In this Flashback, Its the Battle of Lorcan and His Enemies Celestia and Luna during the Battle of the Dragons

" Well Celestia i see you getting Better as we battle, I'm Impress." Lorcan said

Then he shoots a Fireball at Celestia " Well you not lucky Enough Lorcan Me and Luna will Beat you!" Celestia said

Celestia dodges it and Shoots a Beam at Lorcan and Lorcan shoots a Beam as well and the beams clash to one another

And once the beams cease Both Lorcan and Celestia got hurt but they still stand up. " Well i see that but Take this!" Then Lorcan brings out two Aura Swords and trys to attack Celestia

Celestia flies and dodges Lorcan's Attack she used the Power of the sun to Flash Lorcan's Eyes " Ahhhh my Eyes!" Lorcan Yells as his eyes were Flashed Celestia Absorb some of The Sun

and use A Solar Beam to hit Lorcan, "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lorcan Screamed as he got hit by Celestia's Solar Beam Then Luna used a Shadow Ball out of her horn and hits Lorcan He Was Sent flying right to a Tree.

" Oh You two are lucky but now face this!" Then Lorcan Uses a Powerful Electric Beam coming out of his mouth and tries to electrify Celestia and Luna Celestia gets shocked a little but dodges the Electric Beam Luna Dodges it too

"TRRRRRGGRGHHH!" Lorcan Growled Lorcan bring out his swords and tries to take out Celestia and Luna " LUNA NOW!" Celestia said

Then Celestia and Luna Shot out Beams coming out of their horn and hit Lorcan.

Lorcan screams as he gets hit by the beams after that hes knocked down.

" We did it Luna we defeated Lorcan." Celestia said

" We did sis we did." Luna said

Lorcan gets up after that blow.

" You Girls Have Won this time but Next time you won't be so lucky."

Lorcan zooms out of the battle and he Teleported.

Luna was trying to go after him but Celestia stopped her.

" Let him go Sis Next time well try to beat him."

Back to the present, Celestia Continues the story " Lorcan sometime in the past before Teaming up with Godzilla Right now had came back and tried to attack us but we defeated him there in The Shallow Mountains right by Los Pegasus before The Brawler's Competition was set up."

The Ponies were Surprised " Wow Celestia so Lorcan is a blue dragon with Unicorn Powers i thought when Dragons are adults they lose their magic?" Twilight asked

" Not for Lorcan Hes a Special Dragon he can Still use Magic even though he is Adult His Parents Sentimental His Mother and Gomocro His Father losed their magic as they became adults Lorcan never lost his now hes like a unicorn That its magic never goes away." Celestia said

" Oh Celestia also i want to tell you this that Godzilla also uses Magic and can use Ultimate Powers He Does Atomic Breath and other stuff but he can also shoot Nukeballs and use powerful armory Unlike Eris and Discord His Powers Are For Destruction." Dusk said

" Hmmm i see Dusk but anyway Lorcan Can use other magic as well from an Alicorn and Chaos Power." Celestia Said

Other Ponies were talking About Lorcan and Godzilla working together and other things like the Kaiju army and the Monster Army.

-

Meanwhile Godzilla was telling the story about his Past and the Members Except for Eris was Shocked Eris already Knows about Godzilla.

" What.. So you used to be one of the Brothers of Equestria before ou turned evil?" Discord Asked

" Yes i did Discord Me , Artemis, and Solaris were the Royal Brothers Of Equestria til one day that i was corrupted by an Asteroid's Dark Force and Artemis's Jealously but now since then even today im Still Evil But always Work With Eris huh Right Eris?"

Eris Responds " Yes Godzilla we do."

Eris Comes right to Godzilla and Grabbed Godzilla by the Neck and Strap Around Each other

" but now Guys just do your things right now i have to check out my Kaiju Portal."

" Can i come with you Godzilla?" Trixie asked

" Well...no." Godzilla said

He looks away then heads to the Kaiju Portal while the others do some other stuff.

" Well i will since he and i are both Partners and Brothers." Lorcan and Eris said

Then they Teleported to Godzilla.

Alright end of Chapter 3 what will Happen next find out in the next chapter and this chapter had made references to Sly cooper and Pokemon.


End file.
